The Feeling
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Disini, mereka mengubah status 'kakak-adik' yang mengikat mereka menjadi sebuah ikatan yang sulit untuk diputuskan. Di bawah sebuah lengkung langit berwarna-warni bernama pelangi/The Sequel Of My Dear Sister/A Special Fic For Celebration Of IchiRuki's Day


Holla, Minna-sama! Saya datang membawa sekuel. Karena banyak yang minta jadi saya buatin^^ tapi, maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan, imajinasi liar (?) saya hanya sebatas ini. Sekuel ini juga saya persembahkan untuk IchiRuki's Day. Kalau dulu temanya 'reunion' sekarang saya pakai yang 'rainbow'.

Saya benar-benar gak nyangka dapat banyak review. Jantungan. Arigatou gozaimasu Minna^^ sekuel ini saya buat sebagai wujud terima kasih saya kepada semua yang udah baca dan review, kepada yang cuma baca tapi gak review dan kepada yang cuma review tapi gak baca (?) fic perdana saya. Saya benar-benar senang ada yang baca karya saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih^^

**Summary : **Disini, mereka mengubah status 'kakak-adik' yang sejak dulu mengikat mereka menjadi sebuah ikatan yang sulit untuk diputuskan. Di bawah sebuah lengkung langit berwarna-warni yang dinamakan pelangi.

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, ancur, jelek, typo(s), one-shoot, IchiRuki.

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**The Feeling by Rukianonymous**

**The Sequel Of My Dear Sister**

**A Special Fic For Celebration Of IchiRuki's Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Feeling**

**Ichigo's POV**

Apa-apaan dia?

Kenapa selalu kemari?

Apa pemuda tampan ini tak punya rumah?

Semenjak Rukia-Nee tinggal di rumah ini, hampir setiap hari dia datang berkunjung. Kalau hanya sekali-kali menjemput dan mengantar Rukia-Nee untuk pergi dan pulang kuliah aku masih bisa terima tapi jika sering sekali begini aku sama sekali tidak suka. Singgah dalam waktu yang sangat tidak sebentar, meninggalkan banyak sidik jarinya di setiap sudut ruangan dan barang-barang di rumah ini, dan sekarang sedang ber-sok akrab-ria dengan Rukia-Nee, mengacuhkan diriku yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan sembari memperhatikan mereka. Memangnya siapa dia? Hanya teman baru Rukia-Nee, kenal saja belum genap satu minggu tapi lagaknya sudah seperti mengenal Rukia-Nee sejak berabad-abad yang lalu.

Aku merasa senang, sangat. Saat Rukia-Nee memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah ini. Yang pulang ke Karakura hanya Rukia-Nee, Hisana-Nee dan Byakuya-Nii tetap menetap di Seireitei karena tak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan. Padahal Rukia-Nee bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah lamanya–di sebelah rumahku, tapi Hisana-Nee–yang waktu itu mengubungi, dan seperangkat anggota keluarga Kurosaki–terlebih aku memaksa Rukia-Nee untuk tinggal di rumah ini, jadi, mau tidak mau Rukia-Nee tinggal di sini.

Tapi tidak dengan 'bodyguard' nya.

"Oh, hujan," entah kenapa suara lembut yang keluar dari mulut Rukia-Nee tetap dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranku, padahal dari tadi aku terus melamun, menggerutu tak jelas dalam hati dengan pikiran yang melayang-layang entah kemana.

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa pulang, Kaien," Rukia-Nee menolehkan wajahnya yang tadi menghadap ke luar jendela dan menatap mata duitan laki-laki itu–matanya berwarna hijau.

Jangan tatap dia Rukia-Nee, kumohon.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," ck. Bicara dengan nada datar begitu. Munafik. Aku yakin sekarang hatinya sedang berteriak kegirangan karena bisa lebih lama bersama Rukia-Nee. Hujan sialan.

Aku tak tau apa yang merasuki otakku sekarang hingga terus berpikir kasar begini, aku hanya merasa sangat-amat-teramat-tidak-suka-sekali-banget dengan kebersamaan mereka. Merusak mood siapa saja yang melihatnya, aku yakin.

OoO

Tidak selera. Benar-benar tidak selera makan. Makan malam yang tersaji di atas meja makan memang sangat lezat nan dahsyat karena dibuat oleh tiga koki handal di rumah ini–Kaa-san, Yuzu, dan Rukia-Nee. Tapi, pemandangan di hadapanku merusak segalanya sehingga organ-organ sistem pencernaan ku menjadi malas untuk bekerja. Bagaimana tidak? Si Kaien brengsek itu duduk tepat di sebelah Rukia-Nee dan tak berhenti berkicau sedari tadi. Tidak sopan. Apa dia tak tau dengan peraturan yang sudah melegenda di seluruh dunia sejak dulu? Tidak boleh bicara saat makan. Apalagi di rumah ini, Kaa-san dan Yuzu pasti akan langsung marah walau baru mengucapkan satu huruf. Tapi sekarang apa? Mereka seperti rakyat biasa yang takut untuk melarang rajanya yang akan berbuat jahat. Diam.

"Ichi, makananmu tidak dimakan?" oh, ternyata Rukia-Nee tercinta ini masih ingat padaku.

"Ah, y-ya. Aku makan," mau tak mau harus makan, walau tadi Rukia-Nee bicara dengan nada tanya tapi aku yakin sebenarnya dia sedang memerintahkanku untuk makan, jadi, harus makan. Kumasukkan makanan dahsyat itu ke organ paling pertama sistem pencernaan–mulut, dan kemudian memaksanya masuk lebih dalam untuk dicerna. Aku yakin, sistem pencernaanku juga menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan ogah-ogahan karena aku merasa makanan itu tidak benar-benar hancur saat memasuki lambungku.

Hhh... sistem pencernaan, seperti ahli biologi saja.

"Kaien-san mau menginap di rumah ini?" A... apa? Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk dan tertekuk, memandang tidak percaya pada Kaa-san yang membuyarkan pikiran anehku dengan ucapan anehnya. Apa Kaa-san tak salah bicara? Lagipula, tak ada kamar kosong di rumah ini. Aku tak mau tidur di sofa.

"A–,"

"Hujan sudah reda," potongku sok acuh tak acuh sebelum Kaien bicara sembari menyantap nikmat makananku, kuberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal ini karena aku yakin keluargaku tak akan berani memarahiku sekarang di hadapan 'tamu istimewa' ini. Tentu saja aku punya tujuan lain mengatakan itu. Secara tak langsung aku menyuruh Si Raja Kaien Terhormat untuk pulang ke habitatnya. Dia sadar atau tidak aku tak peduli. Semuanya diam tak menanggapi, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan karena ucapan tiba-tibaku tadi.

"Sepertinya aku pulang saja, Bibi. Aku dengar katanya banyak pencuri di sekitar apartemenku, aku takut apartemenku di masuki pencuri kalau ditinggal lama-lama," ck. Kalau begitu kenapa sering sekali datang ke sini? Semoga apartmennya benar-benar dimasuki maling.

"Lagipula..." oh, ternyata masih ada lanjutannya, "hujan sudah reda," kurasakan Kaien menatapku jadi kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya balik, menantangya. Cukup lama dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara kami. Cukup lama sampai–

"Yohoo Minnaaa~ ayo lanjutkan makannya," cukup lama sampai Tou-san berteriak seperti orang gila. Aku menolehkan kepalaku menghadap Tou-san yang duduk di sebelahku dan seketika aku melihat pemandangan menjijikkan terpampang jelas tepat di depan mataku, Tou-san mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum mesum. Ugghh... mual.

OoO

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, aku pulang dulu, Kuchiki. Jaa nee."

"Jaa nee."

Daah Kaien, jangan datang lagi ya!

Sekarang kami sedang berada di depan pintu rumah untuk mengantar kepulangan Kaien. Sebenarnya niatku yang sebenarnya bukan itu, aku hanya menemani Rukia-Nee, takut Kaien akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak jika mereka hanya berdua. Kaien itu orang yang mencurigakan.

Ok, pengganggu sudah pergi, sekarang saatnya istirahat. Mengistirahatkan badan dan otakku yang sudah mengeras.

Kurasakan tangan lembut menahan pergelangan tanganku sesaat sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku. Aku tau itu tangan Rukia-Nee.

"Ichi, Rukia-Nee ingin bicara," kudengar ada sedikit nada marah dari suaranya, apa dia menyadari sikapku tadi? Kutolehkan wajahku untuk menatap Rukia-Nee dan seketika rasa sakit menjalari hatiku ketika kulihat mata lembut yang sangat aku sukai itu menatapku tajam. Apa Rukia-Nee sudah berubah? Atau, karena sikapku yang sudah sangat keterlaluan?

"Maaf, aku ngantuk," ucapku pelan seraya melepaskan paksa tangan Rukia-Nee. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghindar, sekarang ini mood ku lagi tidak baik dan emosiku sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak stabil.

Aku belum siap dimarahi.

"Ichigo."

Aku terus saja melangkah, tak mempedulikan panggilan Rukia-Nee, tak ingin lebih lama bersamanya walau sangat ingin, aku takut aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat emosiku dalam keadaan tak menentu begini.

Maaf, Rukia-Nee.

OoO

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk beralaskan selimut berwarna biru muda milikku, menatap langit-langit kamar dan memutar kembali memory-memory masa kecilku bersama Rukia-Nee yang kusimpan begitu rapi dan rapat dalam otak kecilku. Dulu, kami selalu bersama, begitu bahagia, dan aku merasa sangat, sangat, sangat senang. Tapi sekarang apa? Bukan ini yang aku harapkan dari kepulangan Rukia-Nee. Aku ingin bersamanya. Lagi. Seperti dulu. Tapi, semenjak Rukia-Nee pulang kami bahkan belum pernah benar-benar bicara berdua, padahal kami begitu dekat sekarang. Apa masa-masa indah itu tak akan kurasakan lagi, Rukia-Nee?

Dan sepertinya malam ini lobus hipotalamus ku tak bekerja dengan baik. Tadi tak selera makan, sekarang aku tak terserang kantuk sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin istirahat. Menambah panjang daftar penderitaanku saja.

Hhh... sepertinya malam ini aku akan terjaga semalaman.

OoO

"Ohayou, Kurosaki," ck. Dia lagi. Apa sih dekat-dekat? Sok akrab.

Jangan pedulikan. Anggap saja hanya debu yang berterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Hmm... mana kakakmu?" kulirik dia dengan ekor mataku dan seketika aku melihatnya sedang celingak-celinguk tak jelas. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang, bahkan ke atas dan ke bawah. Apa sih? Aneh.

"Rukia-Nee masih ada urusan di rumah," aku tau maksud dari 'kakak' yang dia katakan tadi adalah Rukia-Nee, dari dulu dia selalu mengatakan kalau Rukia-Nee itu kakakku. Apa dia begitu menginginkan kalau aku dan Rukia-Nee adalah saudara kandung agar dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan hati Rukia-Nee? Cih, tak akan kubiarkan.

Rukia-Nee memang masih ada urusan di rumah, dia sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan Kaa-san dan Tou-san ke luar kota untuk menghadiri pernikahan kerabat mereka. Padahal, aku berniat untuk menunggu Rukia-Nee tapi Rukia-Nee memaksaku untuk pergi lebih dulu dengan alasan dosen pertama yang masuk ke kelasku hari ini adalah Mayuri-Sensei–dosen paling galak, sedetik saja kau terlambat maka kau akan menghabiskan hidupmu di dalam tabung kimia dengan tubuh yang tercabik-cabik sebagai bahan percobaan. Sampai sekarang misteri kenapa dosen yang gila meneliti itu jadi dosen di jurusan teknologi belum juga terpecahkan. Walau masuk juga dia tidak benar-benar mengajar–sibuk dengan penelitiannya.

Yah, daripada itu, aku merasa lega karena Rukia-Nee bersikap biasa padaku setelah sikap tak terpuji yang aku lakukan tadi malam.

"Kurosaki," panggilan itu memaksaku untuk keluar dari alam pikiranku ke dunia nyata. Argh... mengganggu saja. Apa sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kakakmu–"

"Ohayou, Shiba-kun~," panggilan manja nan centil itu membuat Kaien tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Padahal, tadi aku sudah serius mendengarkan karena dia juga mengatakannya dengan wajah serius. Apalagi ini ada hubungannya dengan Rukia-Nee. Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Ohayou, Inoue-san," balas Kaien ceria seperti biasa. Asal tau saja, dia ini makhluk yang kelewat ceria, dimana-mana tersenyum lebar. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"O-ohayou Kurosaki-kun," sapa wanita ini padaku, namanya Inoue. Lengkapnya Inoue Orihime. Aku mengenalnya karena dia selalu menyapaku setiap kami bertemu. Ya, setiap. Dia juga yang pertama kali memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri padaku, entah untuk apa.

"Hn," gumamku pelan. Tak peduli dia dengar atau tidak.

"Oi, Ichigooo," sekali lagi kudengar ada yang memanggilku, kali ini dengan suara cempreng. Kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat sumber suara cempreng itu. Dan aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut merahnya yang dikuncir nanas sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari ujung lorong. Tak tau malu. Tapi, daripada bersama dengan dua orang yang sedang berceloteh tak jelas ini lebih baik aku bersama si 'nanas' itu. Jadi, kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

"Kurosaki, nanti aku pasti bertemu dengan kakakmu di kelas, apa kau mau titip salam?" Apa? Titip salam katanya? Dia pikir aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rukia-Nee lagi sampai-sampai harus titip salam? Apalagi melalui dia. Seperti orang yang paling dekat dengan Rukia-Nee saja. Dan, nada bicaranya itu benar-benar memuakkan. Mengejekku?

"Tak perlu," jawabku ketus seraya melangkahkan kakiku. Untuk apa berlama-lama bersama dua makhluk menyebalkan seperti mereka?

OoO

'Ngomong-ngomong soal kakakmu...' Apa? Apa yang ingin dia katakan? Apa sangat penting sampai-sampai dia yang tak pernah memperlihatkan emosi lain selain bahagia itu bisa menampakkan ekspresi lain dari wajahnya? Dia terlihat begitu serius tadi. Hhh... wanita menyebalkan itu mengganggu saja. Coba saja dia tak datang, aku pasti tidak sepenasaran ini. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Apa dia–

"Ichigo, jadi, apa ada berita baru tentang kampus ini?" uggh, mengagetkan saja, datang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan langsung berteriak. Kurang ajar. Di pemuda aneh yang tadi melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Namanya Renji Abarai. Dia orang yang sembarangan dan ceroboh. Seperti sekarang, bicara hal tabu begitu dengan volume suara tinggi, apalagi sekarang kami sedang berada di dalam kelas yang penghuninya jauh dari kata sedikit. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana, Renji bodoh?

"Aku berhenti," kujawab singkat dan malas.

"Hah? Berhenti katamu? Kenapa?" ck, responnya berlebihan sekali. Volume suaranya lebih keras dari yang tadi, bola matanya membesar dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Ekspresi bodoh macam apa itu?

"Tak usah berlebihan begitu, aku tak berminat lagi dengan yang namanya menyadap komputer kampus, membongkar rahasia kampus, menjadi seorang hacker, atau semacamnya," ya, inilah yang dari tadi kami bicarakan. Hanya Renji yang tau kalau aku adalah sorang hacker. Aku bukan orang yang terlalu baik–atau mungkin ceroboh sampai-sampai harus mengatakan hal 'terlarang' begitu pada orang lain, aku juga bukan tipe makhluk yang akan menceritakan semua yang aku lakukan pada seseorang yang disebut dengan sahabat. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan, waktu itu dia melihatku sedang menjebol 'pertahanan' kampus di lab. komputer. Aku tau aku ceroboh saat itu. Untung saja teman-teman tak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut embernya.

"Hmm... apa karena kakakmu?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada menggoda. Apa sih? Menjijikkan.

"Ya," jawab jujur saja, dia pasti akan tanya macam-macam jika mengelak. Memang Rukia-Nee yang memaksaku untuk berhenti melakukan kejahatan semacam itu, dan seperti biasa, aku tak kuasa untuk menolak jadi kuturuti saja keinginannya. Toh, selama ini aku melakukan itu hanya untuk mengurangi kejenuhanku. Oh, ada yang kelupaan, "dan ingat, dia bukan kakakku," kulirik dia sebentar sebelum meletakkan kepalaku di atas kedua tangan yang aku lipat di atas meja, kemudian mengizinkan kedua mataku untuk istirahat, mengingat betapa mereka telah lelah bekerja semalaman. Yah, aku terjaga sampai pagi.

"Waw, kau adik yang penurut ya," apa katanya tadi? Kuangkat paksa kepalaku dan kutatap tajam dia, seketika rasa kantukku lenyap, "sudah kubilang dia bukan kakakku, dan itu artinya aku bukan adiknya," balasku sengit dengan volume suara yang menyaingi volume suara Renji tadi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakan kalau Rukia-Nee itu kakakku, apalagi jika mereka menyebut kami kakak-adik. Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini, aku hanya... hmm... ingin dianggap lebih oleh Rukia-Nee, mungkin.

Reaksi Renji benar-benar di luar dugaan, kupikir tadi Renji akan memperlihatkan raut wajah kaget tapi sekarang dia malah tersenyum jahil dan bermuka mesum, hampir mirip dengan ayahku tadi malam. Harusnya yang menjadi anak ayah itu Renji bukan aku, mereka sangat mirip.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Dulu, kau dengan bangganya bilang padaku kalau kau memiliki kakak yang cantik, baik, manis dan semacamnya. Tapi, sekarang kau malah tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai kakakmu, ada apa hm...?" nada bicaranya benar-benar terdengar sedang menggodaku sekarang, dan semakin mendekatkan muka jeleknya padaku. Apa-apaan, sih?

"Kau..." dia menghentikan kalimatnya, aku yakin itu disengaja, "menyukainya, kan?"

"A... apa? Apa katamu?" apa yang baru saja dia katakan tadi? Menyukai? Menyukai Rukia-Nee maksudnya? Aku? Benarkah? Seketika aku rasakan jantungku memompa lebih cepat, membuat wajahku, yah... walau aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahku sendiri tapi aku yakin sekarang sedang memerah dan terlihat gugup.

"Aku yakin kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi," ucapnya santai, "jadi, benarkan Ichigo?" ugghh... mendekat lagi.

"A... aku... aku tak tau," ucapku polos dan terbata-bata. Kupalingkan wajahku darinya, tak ingin dia semakin mengejekku karena muka merah sialan ini.

"Tak tau? Hooo~ tapi wajahmu merah lho Ichigo~" uggh sialan. Dia punya mata seliar apa sih sampai-sampai bisa melihat hal sedetail itu? Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan yang aku katakan tadi, aku tak tau perasaan apa yang aku rasakan pada Rukia-Nee sekarang. Benar-benar tidak tau. Ini adalah perasaan tak jelas yang baru kali ini kurasakan. Aku menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai Rukia-Nee sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku merasa tak rela jika hubungan kami hanya sebatas 'kakak-adik'. Aku...

Kuberanikan diri untuk menatap Renji yang sekarang duduk tepat di hadapanku, mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungku, dan mengembalikan warna wajahku seperti sedia kala. Kuputuskan untuk bertanya padanya. Mungkin dia tau sesuatu, seaneh-anehnya dia, dia pernah punya pacar, tak seperti aku yang bahkan dekat dengan seorang gadis pun tak pernah, selama ini aku hanya ingin selalu bersama Rukia-Nee. Eh? Hanya ingin selalu bersama Rukia-Nee? Apa aku benar-benar–

"Renji, bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang?" tanyaku akhirnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati, takut dia akan semakin mengejekku dan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tapi, hari ini Renji benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Bukannya mengejek dia malah tersenyum tipis. Menakutkan.

Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Renji memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau mau tau Ichigo?" tanya Renji akhirnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Sedikit kaget dengan perubahannya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Dengar baik-baik. Saat kau menyukai seseorang..." oh, sudah mulai ternyata. Ok, karena dia serius aku juga harus serius, walau aku tak begitu yakin dengan sikap Renji yang sekarang.

"Kau akan merasa senang saat bersamanya," senang?

"Akan merasa sangat gugup saat dia berada dekat denganmu," gugup?

"Akan sangat khawatir saat tak ada kabar darinya," khawatir?

"Iri saat melihatnya akrab dengan orang lain," iri?

"Dan, kau akan merasa sakit saat melihatnya terluka," sakit?

Senang. Gugup. Khawatir. Iri. Sakit. Semua itu adalah perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini aku rasakan pada Rukia-Nee. Kalau begitu, apakah aku memang menyukai Rukia-Nee?

"Ya, begitulah, itu yang kau rasakan saat kau sedang jatuh cinta," ucap Renji sambil menerawang, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Menurutku, Renji sedang memikirkan sesuatu–atau lebih tepatnya seseorang saat menjelaskan semua hal itu padaku. Mungkin teringat dengan seseorang yang disukainya.

"Jadi, sudah menyadari perasaanmu? Aku yakin kau menyukainya," apa yang membuatnya seyakin itu?

"Sadar atau tidak, hanya dia yang bisa merubah sikapmu, menghentikan kebiasaanmu, dan membuatmu berlari sepanjang koridor kampus dari satu kutub ke kutub yang lain hanya untuk bertemu dan mendapatkannya kembali," jelasnya padaku. Benarkah aku melakukan hal itu karena aku menyukai Rukia-Nee?

Hhh... perasaan ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

OoO

"Kurosaki-kun," kuputar kepalaku sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan dari aku berdiri sekarang–di gerbang kampus, dan kulihat seorang gadis berambut orange-kecokelatan sedang menuju ke arahku. Itu, ehm... Inoue Orihime? Seperti biasa dia selalu menyapaku.

"Inoue-senpai," panggilku sopan padanya. Berlakulah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu, itu yang di ajarkan Rukia-Nee padaku. Yah... aku tau aku tak bersikap sopan pada Kaien. Itu artinya aku tak menurut pada ajaran Rukia-Nee, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku benar-benar tak bisa bersikap sopan padanya.

"Kurosaki-kun menunggu Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku memang sedang menunggu Rukia-Nee sekarang, tadi pagi kami berjanji untuk pulang bersama, tapi Rukia-Nee tak muncul-muncul juga padahal sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jadwal pulang.

"Ku-Kuchiki-san sudah pulang, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ha?" kagetku spontan. Rukia-Nee sudah pulang? Tak mungkinkan.

Inoue mengangguk kikuk , "ta-tadi... Kuchiki-san pulang duluan karena tak enak badan," Rukia-Nee sakit?

"Benarkah?"

"Benar, Kurosaki-kun. Tadi saat di ruang musik Kuchiki-san merasa tak enak badan dan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Aku sendiri yang membawanya," jawabnya menatapku, dan sepertinya dia tak bohong. Lagipula, tadi pagi Rukia-Nee memang kelihatan pucat. Sekarang juga Rukia-Nee tak datang ke sini. Aku mengenal Rukia-Nee, dia tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Berarti Rukia-Nee sudah pulang, kalau Rukia-Nee benar-benar sakit berarti aku juga harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus memastikan keadaannya.

" Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Inoue-senpai. Kalau begitu aku pulang, lagipula sepertinya sekarang akan turun hujan," ucapku seraya menengadahkan kepalaku, langit tak secerah tadi pagi.

"Ya, Jaa nee," ucapnya sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku.

"Jaa nee."

OoO

"Tadaimaaa," teriakku seraya melepas sepatuku yang sudah penuh dengan air. Hujan sialan. Aku jadi basah kuyup begini.

"Okaeri–eh, Onii-chan, mana Rukia-Nee?" Yuzu menampakkan diri dari arah dapur dengan celemek dan sendok nasi besar di tangan kanannya. Dia pasti sibuk memasak makan malam karena Kaa-san tak ada di rumah. Eh, tapi, apa yang dikatannya tadi? Rukia-Nee?

"Bukannya Rukia-Nee sudah pulang?" ucapku heran dan melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan heran juga.

Yuzu kemudian menggeleng. Jadi...

"Ru–"

Aku tak perlu mendengar perkataan Yuzu selanjutnya. Yuzu menggeleng berarti jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi adalah 'tidak'. Segera aku mengambil alas kaki dari raknya. Tak tau apa itu sandal, sepatu atau apapun, segera saja aku membuka pintu dan berlari menerobos hujan. Samar-samar kudengar Yuzu memanggilku tapi tak kupedulikan. Aku harus cepat menemukan Rukia-Nee. Aku cemas, sangat. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia-Nee?

Rukia-Nee... kumohon jangan terjadi apa-apa.

OoO

"Nee-chaaan," hanya panggilan itu yang bisa aku ingat sekarang. Aku sekarang ada di Karakura University, mungkin Rukia-Nee masih ada di sini. Tapi dimana? Di kelasnya? Tak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin berada di lantai tiga saat hujan lebat begini, apalagi teman-temannya sudah pulang semua. Lalu dimana? Ingat baik-baik Ichigo, kemana kemungkinan Rukia-Nee-mu ini berteduh?

Berteduh? Apa... di tempat itu?

"Nee-chaaaan," kupanggil sekali lagi dengan volume suara maksimalku mencoba mengalahkan suara air yang menghantam tanah. Aku terus berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Mungkinkah Rukia-Nee ada di sana?

'akan merasa khawatir saat tak dapat kabar darinya' perkataan Renji tadi pagi tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku. Sekarang, aku merasa cemas, takut, dan khawatir saat Rukia-Nee tak bersamaku, saat tak kuketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Eh? Itu... kuperlambat langkahku saat kulihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang kampus. Kumohon, semoga itu Rukia-Nee.

Aku terus melangkah dengan sangat pelan dan ragu. Hatiku tak berhenti berdoa sedari tadi.

"Ichi," aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di hadapan gadis itu. Terus menatapnya dan berharap sistem indera ku tak terganggu. Tadi... dia memanggil namaku, kan?

"Nee-chan?"

Ku langkahkan kakiku lebih mendekat padanya. Gadis ini benar-benar Nee-chan. Segera kupeluk dia saat benar-benar telah kupastikan dia adalah Nee-chan yang tadi kucari.

'merasa senang saat bersamanya' ya, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang. Lega, karena aku telah menemukan Nee-chan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku untuk menatap iris indahnya, dan lagi-lagi merasa lega karena iris itu menatapku lembut.

'merasa sangat gugup saat berada dekat dengannya' aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat Nee-chan menatapku begini.

"Aku sangat takut saat aku pulang tadi Nee-chan tak ada di rumah," ucapku jujur padanya.

Nee-chan hanya tersenyum kecil, "maaf," sesalnya kemudian.

"Nee-chan kenapa masih di sini? Tadi, kata Inoue-senpai Nee-chan sudah pulang."

"Nee-chan terus di sini dari tadi, memang Inoue bilang aku pulang, ya?"

"Ha?" spontan aku menatap kaget Nee-chan tak percaya. Jadi, Inoue bohong? Kenapa?

"Tadi Nee-chan berniat menunggumu di gerbang. Tapi... Kaien mendatangi Nee-chan dan mengajak ke sini."

"Kaien? Untuk apa?"

"Dia..." Nee-chan terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, "dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Nee-chan," lanjutnya.

"A... apa? La-lalu... Nee-chan bilang apa?" Kaien menyatakan perasaannya? Apa ini yang ingin dia katakan tadi pagi? Ahh.. coba waktu itu Inoue tak datang pasti aku sudah tau dia akan mengatakan hal ini pada Nee-chan.

"Uhm... Nee-chan tolak," ucapnya pelan. Tapi, masih bisa terdengar jelas olehku. Tolak? Nee-chan menolaknya? Nee-chan tak menerimanya? Itu artinya Nee-chan tak menyukainya, kan?

"Nee-chan menolaknya? Nee-chan tak bohong, kan?" seruku tak sabar.

Nee-chan hanya mengangguk.

Dan, kembali kudekap Nee-chan. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Yang aku takutkan ternyata tak terjadi. Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa tadi Inoue menemuiku dan mengatakan padaku kalau Nee-chan sudah pulang. Agar aku tak tau kalau Kaien akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Nee-chan. mereka telah merencanakan ini. Tapi, tadi Inoue bilang Nee-chan sakit. Apa benar?

"Nee-chan, apa Nee-chan sakit? Tadi Inoue-senpai bilang begitu padaku," tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya, tadi Nee-chan sempat tak enak badan saat di ruang musik, Inoue yang membawa Nee-chan ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, sekarang sudah sembuh, kok. Tadi Nee-chan hanya kelelahan. Ichi tak perlu khawatir," oh, baguslah kalau Nee-chan tak sakit parah. Dan berarti tadi Inoue tak berbohong.

"Ichi, sepertinya Ichi tak suka pada Kaien, ya?" tanya Nee-chan tiba-tiba. Ahh... ternyata Nee-chan tau.

"Ya," ucapku jujur pada Nee-chan. Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Nee-chan.

"Tak boleh begitu, Ichi. Kaien baik, kok. Lagipula, tadi malam kelihatan sekali kalau Ichi tak suka pada Kaien. Lain kali tak boleh seperti itu ya, Ichi. Itu tidak baik," nasihat Nee-chan padaku. Yah... memang seperti inilah dari dulu. Jika aku melakukan hal buruk Nee-chan yang selalu menasihatiku, dan aku tak bisa membantah nasihatnya.

"Ya." Balasku singkat, "lalu, Kaien meninggalkan Nee-chan di sini begitu saja?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kurasakan Nee-chan mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Dasar Kaien bodoh, apa dia benar-benar menyukai Nee-chan? Meninggalkannya sendirian seperti ini.

Uhm... ngomong-ngomong soal suka, sepertinya sekarang aku telah sangat yakin dengan perasaanku bahwa aku menyukai Nee-chan. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Renji, atau mungkin juga Kaien. Karena mereka yang membuatku sadar akan perasaanku pada Nee-chan. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Nee-chan? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Walau dia tak menyukai Kaien bukan berarti dia menyukaiku, kan?

"Hmm... Nee-chan," panggilku pelan padanya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Tak ingin Nee-chan mendengar detak jantungku yang semakin kencang.

"Ya?" ugghh... aku tak bisa menatap mata itu sekarang. Kutundukkan wajahku dan seketika aku melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya aku lihat sekarang. Ternyata sandal yang aku pakai adalah sandal Tou-san, pantas rasanya kebesaran dari tadi.

"Ichi?"

"Ah, y-ya?" argh bodoh, tanpa sadar aku mengangkat kepalaku dan sekarang kulihat Nee-chan tepat berada di hadapanku.

"Ada apa? Katakan saja," aduh, bagaimana ini?

Ayo, Ichigo. Kau pasti bisa. Katakan 'aku suka Nee-chan' itu saja. Hanya tiga kata, Ichigo. Kau pasti bisa.

"Nee-chan."

"Hm?"

"I-Ichi suka Nee-chan. Sangat, sangat menyukai Nee-chan, mungkin sejak dulu tapi Ichi baru sadar sekarang. Ichi suka Nee-chan bukan sebagai kakak. Ichi benar-benar menyukai Nee-chan. Ichi ingin hubungan kita tak seperti 'kakak-adik' lagi Nee-chan. Ichi ingin hubungan kita lebih dari itu."

Arrgghh... apanya yang tiga kata? Ichigo bodoh. Lihat, sekarang Nee-chan jadi bingung karena ucapan tak jelasmu.

Aduh, apa yang baru saja aku katakan? Apa Nee-chan mengerti? Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku disaat hujan lebat begini.

"Uhm... Ichi, bisa katakan sekali lagi?" apa? Tak bisa. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengatakannya lagi.

"Nee-chan, sekali saja ya, aku yakin yang Nee-chan dengar tadi itu benar," ucapku memelas dan memohon. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya lagi. Nee-chan hanya diam, sepertinya dia masih belum percaya dengan yang aku katakan tadi. Sama denganku yang tak percaya dengan apa yang aku sendiri katakan.

"Ichi menyukai Nee-chan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak sanggup bicara. Jantungku sedang bekerja dengan maksimal.

"Ichi yakin?"

Lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Nee-chan kembali diam, membuatku semakin gugup dan takut. Hujan yang terus turun dari tadi tak kupedulikan, aku hanya fokus pada gadis di hadapanku ini. Nee-chan, cepat ja–

Eh? Apa aku tak salah lihat? Nee-chan tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya telihat sangat manis apalagi dengan semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Nee-chan juga," ucap Nee-chan singkat tapi itu cukup buatku.

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku, segera kubawa Nee-chan dalam pelukanku. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam tubuh kokoh yang sengaja kulatih tiap hari untuk melindungi Nee-chan. Dan pelukan ini semakin erat saat Nee-chan membalas pelukanku, bahkan udara pun kesulitan untuk menyusup di antara kami.

Aku menikmati keadaan seperti ini. Sangat.

Kurasakan Nee-chan melepaskan pelukannya dan mau tak mau aku juga melepas pelukanku. Terpaksa.

Oh, aku bahkan tak sadar kalau ternyata hujan sudah reda. Kupandangi Nee-chan yang sekarang sedang menengadahkan kepalanya. Tersenyum melihat suatu keajaiban di atas langit sana.

Sekarang, di bawah pohon yang kata orang-orang dapat membawa kebahagiaan ini, kami mengubah status 'kakak-adik' yang sudah melekat di antara kami selama bertahun-tahun menjadi sebuah ikatan yang... yah... tak bisa kujelaskan karena aku juga tak terlalu mengerti dengan perasaan ini, baru kali ini kurasakan. Tapi, aku yakin, ikatan ini tak akan mudah untuk diputuskan–bahkan oleh kami sendiri. Aku berjanji akan terus dan terus menjaga ikatan ini, hingga nanti. Selamanya.

Dan pengukuhan indah ini disaksikan oleh sebuah fenomena pembiasan cahaya matahari oleh butir-butir tetesan air hujan di udara membentuk sebuah lengkung langit berwarna-warni bernama pelangi. Terlukis indah di langit timur kota Karakura.

Tapi, tetap saja Rukia-Neechan-ku tercinta inilah yang paling indah. Iya, kan?

**OWARI**

**Author's Note:**

Gimana, Minna? Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika sekuel ini mengecewakan. Saya masih amatiran^^'

Terima kasih banyak buat yang baca dan review fic perdana saya.

Untuk yang bilang fic saya keren, bagus, manis dan sebagainya. Dan yang sudah nyemangatin saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Untuk yang minta sekuel, ini udah saya buatin. Semoga suka.

Untuk yang minta dijadiin multichap. Maaf, maaaf banget. Saya masih belum bisa bikin fic begitu, takut terhenti di tengah jalan karena kehabisan ide. Nanti mungkin saya coba^^

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Guru-guru di sekolah saya sedang dalam masa memburu nilai. Jadi lagi banyak tugas, ulangan dan ujian. Gomen ne ^^'

Yosh, walau mengecewakan saya masih mengharapkan review dari pembaca semua. Jadi, review please^^


End file.
